Wayward
by Mihakuu
Summary: After her mother’s death, Mihaku leaves for the city to find a cure for her disease but before she gets there she’s shipwrecked! She has to learn to live with her disease & find possibly find love? And can she be brave when the Gods need her to be?
1. Dear Diary

Wayward

-o-

_12-31-XX_

_Dear diary,_

_ I'm so __**mad**__ at myself. Today is my anniversary, my twentieth to be exact, with the town's local doctor, Trent. Why I'm mad beyond belief? Well my good for nothing husband tells me he has to "work" late __**again**__. I absolutely __**hate**__ him sometimes. He is always skipping out on me now and since I had our townhouse built he had only come to my farm house one time in the past year. I wonder why I __**ever**__ married him in the first place._

_*sigh*_

_To make things worse, I'm pregnant __**again**__. I'm like almost forty. I'm in no condition to have another baby. The two I have already seem to hate me. I just don't know what to do. Trent almost refused to believe that I was pregnant again, mostly because he was off his rocker drunk when he came on to me that night. Summer was just starting and he spent most of the night at Doug's bar, then he came to my house. I'd bet my entire life's income on the fact he thought I was Elli. He said her name so many times I was crying out loud. He was too drunk to care… he's such a scary drunk… I wish I had known but he never drank before Mark was born… I want to cry so badly…_

_Trent says that he has to "work" late again tonight so he won't make it to the summit tonight in order to watch the sunrise. I'm eight months pregnant and all alone… well not alone, I have Gray but I can only ask him to help me so often. I don't want over use him… he's such a great friend… I'll always have you Gray even in my darkness. I always have you…_

_Anyway I think I'm going to go fishing in the winter mine… anything to distract me from my wayward husband…_

_OH! Little Mihaku is kicking her mommie!_

_ Yours truly,_

_ Claire 3 _

Tears clouded Gray's eyes as he set the small, star covered, book down on the counter in the forge.

Claire had gone to that mine nineteen years ago. What she must not have noticed was that spring was coming early that year. When she left the mine, she fell through the thin ice and sank under the weight of her clothing. Sank like a rock.

He couldn't help but cry. He loved Claire with all of his heart and she was gone. Even when she was married, Claire still came to talk to him at the forge. Sometimes it was just a hello. Other times she'd spend hours on end talking to him, most of the time she had her oldest in tow. It killed him inside that he never got the chance to say how much he loved her, how he wished he had took some courage and asked her to marry him. His hopes were crushed when she married the doctor. If there was any way to talk to her about them was destroyed that New Year's day.

He remembered that day all too well. He had been visiting his grandfather's grave. While talking to Carter, a flash of light blinded them both and when they were able to see again, there was Kappa. He was holding his beloved Claire limply in his arms.

If it wasn't for another blinding light, I would have fallen over dead at that point. The Harvest Goddess appeared this time, having tears in her eyes. In her arms was a small, an overly small, newborn in her arms.

"Gray." Even in sadness the Harvest Goddess's voice sounded like bells on a sunny day. She moved her arms forward slowly till I took the baby from her. "I'm terribly sorry… I did everything I could possibly do… Claire's last thoughts were for you to be little Mihaku's guardian." Her voice hardened for just a second then faded into sadness, "She doesn't trust her husband to raise her well. I'm sorry."

The he was left alone.

_Well not alone…_

Mihaku's small hand barely wrapped around his pinky finger. Her eyes were wide as she gazed at me. What surprised me the most was her amber colored eyes, they were like gem stones, sparkling in the light.

_I'll always have you…_

Tears misted his eyes again as he was pulled from his memories. He was losing Mihaku. She was going to the city under her father's wishes; he wanted her to see an expert on her condition.

He would miss the sweet girl that took a village to raise. He silently preyed to the Goddess that when she returned that she would be happy. She was always smiling but her eyes always held pain. Tomorrow was hopefully going to change her for the better.

_I'm going to miss you my sweet, sweet, fragile Mihaku._


	2. Memories

Wayward

-o-

Mihaku fiddled with her mother's necklace. I was an overly simple design of a blue heart surrounded by diamonds. It meant a lot to her, mostly because it was her mother's, but it was made by Uncle Gray.

Idly brushing her fingers across it, she remembered what made it so special. It bloomed. A bright blue flower surrounded by smaller white ones. Gray said that the Goddess had brought him the materials and told him how to design the necklace. It was beautiful, not to mention silky.

It calmed her to think about it. She was about to go overseas to the city to visit her father and his business partners.

_To be his guinea pig. He only wants me when it can improve his career. What happened to the doctor my mother fell in love with. I've her diary, he used to be suave, now he is just cold. Even to his kids…_

I loved the sea. Out in the open it could be the most wonderful place in the world, so peaceful, so quiet, it just wasn't fair that it was so dangerous. Even now waves were splashing onto the desk in large amounts and a storm was turning up in the north. A very large storm, it raised the hairs on her arms.

"Ma'am I think you should go below deck." I nodded and climbed down the latter just as a large wave caused me to fly across the hallway with a loud cracking sound.

"Ugrirehuhcd." That hurt really badly and I could barely see, but I could spot so kid with a peach head. Ok maybe I'm delirious? A peach? I giggled at the craziness in my voice. Head? I don't know anymore.

Then the lights went out. I absolutely hate being unable to see, I was already under a lot of problems without freaking out over being able to see. Oh and the piece of two by four hitting the back of my head didn't make me feel any calmer.

-o-

_**Hello everybody, this is Kiki –smirks- and I was just wonder what you all think of my story so far? I know it seems a little slow to start but I'm going to try to make it interesting, like oh I don't know, tying Denny to a chair? Teehee. **_

_** As for Mihaku's disease, they are real. I can assure you that the symptoms are correct because I know from personal experience. I have them, so in a way it was like I put myself into this story. I look a lot like the protagonist as it is except my eyes are hazel.**_

_** Sorry for this short chapter. I've been sick for a while and writing is on my back list to working right now. **_

_** But please, please, please review for me. It would mean the world.**_


	3. The Cowboy

First thing that came to mind was just how tired I was. It was like I spent a year on a couch not doing a thing and I hated it. I despised being so weak, some days she wished she hadn't been born because of her weakness.

The second thing she noticed was that she was being prodded like a dead jellyfish that washed up along the shore. Then a wave caught her off guard.

_Ok so now I'm a jelly fish?_

The prodding just wouldn't stop.

_Dear goddess! I swear if this doesn't stop I will end up strangling the being on the other side of this stick._

She barely cracked opened her eye before closing it again quickly.

_Damn I know I'm seeing things when a **peach** is coming to my rescue!_

-o-

Mihaku stared out into her fields as she thought about the past few weeks of hard work that flew by so quickly. At first she felt completely scared of running from her father, it gave her the chills because he was going to show up with a needle soon or later, and it also scared her to be doing something that she's been told so long that she couldn't.

_How long have I been told that I would never be able to do anything like this? _ The new leaves of the turnip plants waved slightly in the wind still weighted down with the watering I had given them earlier.

Even though I had taken everything as easy as I could I was very tired so I decided it was best to sit on my fence as I took a little midmorning break. Today I had my first harvest of turnips and it had been much more work than Mark has ever told me they were. He used to say that mama had practically lived on turnip profits for years until she could finally pay back all her debits she made while running a farm.

I never thought that starting a farm out could cost so much but it did. If it wasn't for the peach's family I think I would starve. Even with diving into the brush for ever herb and weed this island can produce I hardly scraped up enough money to buy seeds and the majority of the money I made from the crops was put in to building costs. I didn't even have a barn or a coop built so I had to build them from scratch. Well I just finished the coop and I am so excited because Taro is buying my first chick as soon as the animal dealer gets here from Mineral Town.

Apparently he was kin to May but I never met him, probly for the better. If he was like the rest of town I would be thrown into a glass bubble again. I hated it. When I was little I never thought much when someone would come get me and give me a piggy back ride to go visit someone but there's a certain age where you just stop getting piggy back rides everywhere. When I realized what everyone was doing to me I didn't come out of my room for days. Even Gray couldn't convince me to come out. I was so depressed I didn't know what was going on, but it was Gray who got me out of my room eventually and from that day on I was sent on missions to different stores to buy things and I was let out to play with everyone. Even though I was tired most days, I was happy.

My fingers brushed against the charm against my neck and I couldn't help but thank the Goddess for my life again as I had done so often in my past. I wondered if there was a Goddess pond here as there is in Mineral Town. It would be nice since she always was trying to help me.

Just then someone cleared their throats behind me ear.

I swear I almost died right there on the spot! As it is I fell off my stone fence face first into my dusty field. It hurt really badly too. I was going to have a nasty bruise on my hip.

I slightly glared up and whoever it was to sneak up behind me and startled me so bad, but then I stopped. He had silvery hair and was dressed like a cowboy. Ok so maybe the cowboy gear did suit him I mean he _had_ to be the animal dealer considering the sack of bird feed thrown over his shoulder and the little yellow fluff ball in his other hand. That must be why he decided to scare the living daylights out of me, he didn't have a free hand.

I look up at him and gave him a giant smile.

"Hi, I'm Mihaku! I'm so glad it's you that surprised me and not someone intent on kidnapping me!"

**Denny: OMG she's updating!!!**

**(Kiki hits head on desk repeatively and the screams "UPLOAD D*%IT")**

**Kiki: So here's the next chapter! Intro of Vaughnie. (super nice now)**

**Vaughn: why is Mihaku so weird? *cough*and you're pretty weird too*cough***

**Kiki: She's not weird! You just snuck up on her!**

**Vaughn: I was doing my job!**

**Denny: Why don't I have a part? I thought I was going to have a part? I wanna be in this story! Pretty please with a cherry on top? I'm the only one in this story that knows Mihaku really since we g----**

**(Kiki just pushed Denny off his boat)**

**Kiki: well you'd get there quicker if you would stay on your boat and stopped trying to swim there. Why should you be a part of this gloriful thing Denny?**

**Denny: *gurgle gurgle gurgle***

**Vaughn: you can be mean.**

**Kiki: so? **

**Mihaku: I'm so tired… is "golriful" even a word Kiki? Never mind. Why are you still up at 3 am Kiki? **

**Kiki: ummm there's Snow outside! –whines-**

**Mihaku: Bed! **

**Kiki: awe! –hangs head- mkay…**

**(Kiki and Mihaku leave)**

**Vaughn: Denny?**

**Denny: *gurgle gurgle gurgle***

**Kuu: Ku~uu~~**


	4. Charlie's girlfriend

Today was just not my day.

First thing first, my boss woke me up early to tell me I know had yet another stop in my busy week. Sunshine Island? Sunshine my butt. It was just another damper to my week, nothing sunshiny about it but the Goddess be damned sun that I had to travel on that barge that was bound to sink at any moment. Speaking on that barge I had to get on it soon.

As soon as I stepped off of that barge, I swear it was going to sink, I sighed in relief only to be tackled into the sand by my sandy haired cousin. She was just too hyper sometimes. How was she able to run in those frickin heeled boots? Pft…

"Vaughn it is so nice to see you again." Mirabelle said sweetly though she was chuckling under her breath, "Now as soon as you're done with a delivery to the Kurry farm, please come by the shop to catch up! If your mother knew how long it has been since you had tea with us, she'd smack you over top of your head."

"Yes auntie… what delivery?"

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•-o-•._.••`¯´´•.¸¸.•`

I blinked at this girl… Mihaku? ... as she introduced herself so energetically. Never mind that fact she had just fell into the dirt when he tried to get her attention, considering his hands were full so it's not like he could tap her shoulder and he had been standing there for five minutes with a bag of seed on his shoulder which was heavy it wasn't his fault that she was so spaced out that she didn't notice me, but did she really think I would kidnap her?

My day just keeps getting better.

After taking the chick to the coop, naming it moondrop, and feeding it we left the coop. I was fairly pleased with her performance, since she appeared to know what she was doing.

Right up to the point where she fainted in her fields.

This time she didn't get up. How was I suppose to leave a chick in this girl's hands if she couldn't keep moving? I sighed and picked her up to bring her back to her house, I had a lot to talk to my aunt indeed.

"What am I going to do?" Even though I said it to no one, I got an answer.

"Do what Mister?" a little boy of maybe five was looking up at me. Mihaku seemed a little young to have a kid but how was I to know? If she could take of a kid than a chick would be like nothing, right?

"Ummm… who are you kid?"

"My name is Charlie!" wow this kid was even more enthusiastic than Mihaku was, maybe it ran in the family? "I help out Lady when she gets tired!"

"Huh?" Lady? What? Now I'm confused…

"She's my friend!" he had a big smile across his face but then the little rat glared up at me, "What are you doing to her? You better not be kidnapping her or I'll get Gannon! He's Eliza's daddy and he's huge!"

Oh my day is turning out just _lovely_.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•-o-•._.••`¯´´•.¸¸.•`

"… and that's the gist of things." She was just finishing her explanation of her reasons.

She was sick and she was trying to keep a low profile. She was so afraid of her father coming to cart her off to the city she had told little Charlie of kidnappers and what to do when a stranger talks to you. Her father sounded like an ass to make it simple. He was using her to make money basically. I didn't tell her but his research was priceless and had lead to many new cures of major illnesses, all of which has lead her father to be a wealthy man.

It seemed like it would be the worst thing to say at this point. She just wanted to be left alone right?

"I'm sorry you had to drag me in here." She hung her head. She seemed like she was used to apologizing for everything.

"It's not like you weigh more a sack of bird seed." Pft ok so a little bit more but not much, "You really do need to gain a little bit of weight or you'll be seen as unhealthy."

Then she was staring at me so long I thought I said something wrong, but she broke out laughing so hard that she fell on the floor and rolled around.

"Well I just don't want your boyfriend will come at me trying to defend you again." I smirked down at her. And she stopped laughing so hard and gave me this weird look. Charlie was glaring at me from across the room.

"You should smile more often, it makes you look better."

So maybe my day wasn't that bad as I had thought it would be. I left her home with her waving me off with a giant grin across her face and Charlie hugging her leg, he was sending me a glare but perked up when she mentioned making him some dry curry for dinner.

So maybe visiting this island for two days out of the week wasn't going to be so bad.

**Kiki: So here's the new update (grumbles)**

**Vaughn: She had a bad day. Don't ask.**

**Denny: Kiki!!! Why am I not in this story yet?!?!? (whine)**

**(Kiki glares at Denny and his boat catches on fire)**

**Vaughn: *facepalm***

**Mihaku: Kiwi maybe you should go to bed now?**

**Josephina: NO! SHE HAS TO WRITE OUR STORY NOW!!!**

**Denny: Who are you?**

**(Josephina drags Kiki out of the room)**

**Denny: ?**

**Mihaku: She just had a bad day which included losing her English research paper. Maybe writing the other story will help her…**

**Vaughn: Why?**

**Mihaku: ehehehe… because Denny will actually not die at sea… unlike Kai.**

**Denny: DADDY!!! (T^T) WHY!?!?!?!?**

**(kiki pops head in the door)**

**Kiki: shuddap Denny! Go ask your mother about why I hate your father! **_(for those of you who don't know, if you become good friends with Popuri and Kai in the first year of your game in BNT there is a chance that Kai and Popuri will elope. I didn't know and I had Popuri was at a green heart. Let's just say I was extremely mad, and ever since I've become a member of Rick's secret society of Kai haters. … In my mind Jack was heartbroken and gave his farm to his sister, Claire. No surprise, Kai flirted with her to no end with her. Makes me angry.)_


End file.
